


a broken mask found again

by squid_nii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Search and Rescue, Serious Injuries, Storms, but i was having rivalstwt brainrot okay, kind of?, oh all this is platonic btw, this is short and confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_nii/pseuds/squid_nii
Summary: Techno really can’t let his eyes off of his rival for one second, can he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	a broken mask found again

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is my first post on ao3, so i’m still trying to get used to the tagging and formatting stuff; apologies if anything is off. i’ve been writing for various fandoms for awhile, but i never posted them because i was too nervous to, but seeing as the mcyt community has been fairly kind, i thought i’d give it a shot. sorry that this isn’t a very long work, i just wanted to get my stuff out there before i stop myself lmao

Where was he? Techno had been searching for at least three hours. His clothes thoroughly drenched with rainwater, boots clad with mud both wet and dried, and fingertips dangerously cold— Techno was so close to giving up on his forage, but he just couldn’t. Not when his best friend could be out dying in the middle of a storm.

The hybrid tore through more foliage, smacking away tree branches and kicking away shrubs that were in his way. Thunder rumbled above his head, another reminder that he had to hurry before the weather grew worse. Ruby eyes darted left and right, hoping to spot a flash of lime green amongst the dark vegetation, but Techno couldn’t seem to see anything without his glasses, which he had dropped in his rush.

He scoffed with frustration, snapping a branch with his fist before running in a different direction. He crossed the dirt path he had come from, the rock he had used as a checkpoint, and the stream he also used to keep track of where he was, yet there was no sight of the man he ventured for.

Techno stared up at the sky, despair making his heart feel heavy. Though the piercing rain hid his watering eyes, the tears still stung as they ran down his face. He wanted to scream, but his throat denied the request, lungs already feeling the burn from being out in the frigid downpour. Techno sunk to his knees, clutching his chest. Whether he did so because of his inability to breathe or because of anguish coursing through him, he didn’t know. Techno wailed out loud, knowing that nobody would hear his cries this far away.

He just felt so hopeless, so alone, so disappointed in himself. He failed his best friend, and his family. Phil would be kind and say he tried his best, Wilbur would play him warm songs to comfort him and Tommy would get him into some crazy shenanigans in an attempt to make him forget, but he could never forget this. How could he forget not being able to save his most treasured friend?

Life just wouldn’t be the same without the annoying blond around. Who would come to steal his crown when he was reading under the shade of his favorite spruce tree? Who would spar with him when he needed an outlet for his emotions? Who had the same wheezing laughter as him?

Techno’s hand shakily brought its way to his face and wiped away the tears staining his cheeks, getting soil and other forest debris on him in the process. He looked up to see the sky still pelting rain onto him. It seemed that the tempest grew angrier with every sob he let out, but he couldn’t help it. Techno’s eyes found their way to the ground, the ringing in his ears growing louder as he tuned out everything around him.

A flash of lightning, the crackle of thunder, but something underneath.

Techno instantly raised his head at the sound of leaves shuffling, piglin ears practically twitching with excitement. He got to his feet in an instant, breathing issues and sorrow forgotten with the adrenaline thumping in his head.

“Dream? Dream! Please, if you’re here, tell me!” he yelled hoarsely.

The man began to tear through the bushes and undergrowth without mercy. The sound of ferns being torn and stems being snapped seemed to echo as Techno searched frantically where he thought he heard the rustling of leaves. Techno had a passing thought telling him it was just the wind, but something in his heart told him it was something else; to get up and start his digging again.

Another rustle. Techno dashed to the source with haste, eyes widening with disbelief once again when he saw the signature neon green that he used to mock for being so ugly.

“Dream!”

Techno could spot his best friend from even a mile away. when he sprinted over to dream, he noticed how awful he looked. His cloak wasn’t even a cloak anymore; it was more like a rag with a hood. The sleeves of his undershirt had been completely torn off and his pants had rips in them. 

“Don’t look!” his friend gasped out before covering his face with his hands before techno could see, leaving only an eye peeking out between slender fingers.

“Dream.. Thank God you’re alive. What happened? Are you hurt? Where’s your mask?” Techno blurted out in a panic.

“I-I... Those guys I fought, t-they broke my mask and my leg. I c-can’t walk,” the other stuttered out with chattering teeth. He must have been freezing if he was out longer than Techno.

“It’s okay,” Techno said between breaths. “I’m here.”

The pink-haired man scooped up the other bridal style, and Dream instinctively hid his face in Techno’s shirt. While he would argue that his soaked clothes wouldn’t do anything good for Dream and maybe make his condition worse, Techno knew his friend was sensitive when it came to his face, which he understood. He spent a portion of his life hidden behind a hog’s skull after all.

When he saw Dream trembling as he dashed back to their hometown, he leaned down to mumble something both of them desperately needed to hear.

“We’re together. It’ll all be okay.”


End file.
